Binary Love
by Newspace19
Summary: Sora is a shell. He's barely there now that Riku was gone. He just lived every day like nothing mattered. But things changed as they always did when Riku Replica was found. Character death, Violence and blood in the beginning. Trauma induced OOC and Slash throughout the whole story.


So this was supposed to only be a one part story but it became so long that I decided to split it up. I rarely write something this long in one part so when I found the perfect stopping point I said screw it split it up

So here are the warnings: Gay, Blood, Death, Depression, extremely OOC Sora (trauma can do that to anyone) Some violence. I think that covers it!

Working on the second part as soon as I post this.

Enjoy!

Binary Love

Part One

_This alone feeling… I wonder if it will ever go away… _Sora sat on a bench in the plaza of Hollow Bastion. It's what he did most of the time. You think that a hero would have plenty to do; making sure people and places he saved stay saved. But he couldn't bring himself to do really much of anything. _I didn't get to save the person who mattered to me most._ Sora would spend every day replaying the events of the fateful day.

Sora and Riku had been dragged into the realm of nothingness by Xemnas just when they thought it was over. Sora wished it had been because it was the hardest fight of his life. Both he and Riku fought the hardest they ever fought, but it didn't seem to be enough. They were slowing down, taking more hits until… Sora played the next part over and over again. Sora had just finished blocking some of Xemnas' lasers and before he could react he looked over and saw a flash of black and white heading towards Riku. As Sora screamed to give him a heads up Riku blocked the incoming lasers but not Xemnas' ethereal blades. They had caught Riku in what looked like his stomach and his lungs. The older teen gasped out in pain as he slowly collapsed onto his knees, dropping his key blade. In a fit of rage Sora charged towards him and Xemnas. Xemnas retracted his blades and created some space. When Sora reached Riku the older teen was laying on the ground in a growing puddle of blood.

Sora figured he just snapped at that point. He picked up Riku's keyblade and instantly transformed into his final form. He started wailing on Xemnas, not giving the bastard a chance to do anything else but block. Sora slowly started breaking through his blocks and started tearing him up piece by piece till there was nothing left. When Xemnas' screams of pain finally silenced, Sora stopped his barrage.

Sora dropped both keyblades and ran over to Riku. The puddle was huge. Sora put pressure on the worse wound while checking for Riku's pulse. When he didn't find one Sora's heart stopped. He used all his elixirs and cast Curaga till he ran out of MP and ethers; but of course nothing worked. In the end Sora just started crying over Riku's body; both of them covered in his blood.

The realm of nothingness faded along with Xemnas, who was smirking as he watched Sora cry. All that was left was a door of light. Sora's demeanor slowly became emotionless as he picked up Riku's body and carried him through the door, which opened up to reveal that they were back on the islands.

Ever since then Sora couldn't bring himself to go back to the island. He got a small apartment near the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's headquarters. He didn't finish school. He barely talked to anyone. The only thing he did was help the committee, and even that he did half-heartedly. It had been that way for 3 years.

Literally all of his friends were worried that at the rate Sora was heading, he would slip into darkness at any second. But whenever anyone mentioned it he simply glared them and muttered, "Never" as he walked away from them. And it was true. He may have suffered a huge lose but he saw what the darkness did to people and he wouldn't let that happen to him again; even if people truly didn't understand why he was so depressed.

The worst part the whole thing was that Sora had been harboring feelings stronger than friendship for Riku for a long time. And now that Riku was dead, Sora could never tell him. And that's what killed him inside, over and over again. He often compared depression and lack of any other emotion to what the heartless must've felt. But he usually brushed that thought off and absurd and overdramatic. But it didn't change how he felt: almost nothing. But that changed the day that the HBRC found the Riku Replica.

Sora was back to his bench staring blankly at the sky when Yuffie poofed beside him with her "ninja skills". "SORA!" she screamed into his hear. "You won't believe what we found!" Sora only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes showing very little interest. Yuffie frowned, mad that she didn't get any excitement from her statement. She huffed and started to walk away as she yelled, "Guess you're not interested in finding out more about the Riku Replica* we found. Oh well!" Sora flew up from the bench, eyes wider than they had been in a while. Before Sora could reach Yuffie, she had poofed onto a nearby roof, laughing. "I knew that would get your attention! He's in the lab! You know where Tron is? We're trying to connect him to Tron with the… well with some big tech thingy I didn't understand! But he's there! Go see him!" She gave Sora a quick wave and vanished again. _She's getting really good at that, _Sora thought. He raced over to the lab as fast as possible.

When he got there he saw Leon standing outside. _It looks like he's standing guard. That must mean they must not want me to see him! Like HELL I won't see him!_ Before Leon could react Sora had raced right past him, and also a furious looking Aerith and a quiet Yuffie who were inside, right into the lab where Cid was working on the computer system. Next to the system was a pod that definitely wasn't there before. When he ran up to it and looked inside he gasped.

The replica hadn't changed much at all since their last encounter. Shining platinum blond hair, soft but masculine features. Sora wanted the replica to open his eyes again just so he could see them again. The only real difference was the tears in his heartless suit*2. _He needs some real clothes, that suit doesn't properly reflect who he really is._ Underneath the tears were deep cuts that were in the process of healing. Sora instantly wanted to heal the cuts on the replica He knew that the replica was bad, even if he was made by Vexen. He finally snapped back into reality when Cid pulled him away swearing up a storm. Sora caught most of the words in between swearing: "Shouldn't have seen it", "It'll mess him up even more" and "get him the hell out of here!" As he was slowly getting pulled out of the room, Sora started thrashing around screaming, "NO! LET ME STAY! I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!"

Leon had to physically restrain him to a chair to make him stay out of that room. It took quite some time for Sora to stop writhing and squirming. When he calmed down he just stared at the rest of the HBRC waiting for them to explain. Instead of doing that Cid, Leon and Aerith just glared at Yuffie. She gave them a fierce glare back as she said, "WHAT?! I couldn't stand to watch the kid be all depressed and stuff! So yeah I ignored you guys! And I'm not ashamed by it!" She huffed again and turned her gaze to Sora. When he saw his expressionless face, guilt shone in her eyes momentarily but she covered it up quickly. Leon was rubbing his temples and Cid was looking for something to hit her with. Aerith kept her glare firm which, coupled with her silence, was starting to unnerve Yuffie. Aerith was like the nice mother you never wanted to anger because she made you hate every second of it. Yuffie knew the longer she was around Aerith the worse she would feel but she wanted to stick to her guns. Yuffie sighed as she poofed out of the room to some unknown destination.

Aerith also sighed at the dust cloud that was disappearing from Yuffie's ninja skills. She turned to Sora and gave him a sympathetic look. "You weren't supposed to see him because we know what happened to the real Riku. We didn't want you to get attached to someone who was only a copy. It's not healthy and we were afraid that he would make you do something you shouldn't. Especially since the replica is all darkness unlike Riku who had both light and darkness." Sora went to glare at Aerith but he couldn't hold it so he just solemnly stared at the floor as he shook his head. He couldn't be rude to her even if what she was inferring was ridiculous.

There was a tense silence that grew in the room. No one really knew what to say or do. There wasn't much they could do with the replica until it woke up which would take about a day. Sora finally spoke up, even if it was a whisper. "What are you guys going to do with him?" The three remaining HBRC members looked at each other, unsure how to answer. Leon cleared his throat as he said, "Well for now we'll let it heal. When it wakes up we'll see whose side it's on. If it attacks any of us it gone in a heartbeat." Sora glared at him but Leon just shrugged as he continued. "We can't let it try do destroy everything we've built here. If it remains calm we'll try to get as much information from it as we can. The biological scanner in the pod will scan its body to see if we can figure out what it's made from or even how it was made. But besides that… we'll just have to wait and see."

"Stop calling him an it."

Leon cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Sora glared daggers at Leon. He had been getting pretty good at silently expressing his anger. "He is a living thing, heart and everything. I felt it. It's not the same as Riku's heart but his own heart is there. Don't insult him by calling him an it."

Leon eyed Sora for a second before rolling his eyes as he shrugged. Sora sighed and let some of his anger go; but not a lot. "I WILL see him again. None of you will stop me. Got it?!"

Aerith immediately spoke up. "That might not be the best ide-"

"I said I WILL! Back off!" Aerith was physically startled by Sora's hostility. She silently nodded, not wanting to cause another fight. Sora saw the wheels in her head, but he didn't care what she was thinking about. He silently cast a blizzard spell. The ropes tying him down froze solid while causing Sora to get really cold. He didn't think much of that either as he snapped the frozen ropes with some more struggling. After brushing himself off he gave the 3 adults in the room a blank look as he walked out. He needed sleep; it would calm him down and help pass the time.

Sora had ended up sleeping for over 10 hours that night. It had been a while since he had slept that good. It would've gave him something to think about but he had something else on his mind. A million questions ran through his head, a million things he wanted to do with the replica, and a million things he want to do to the replica. The dangerous thing was that most of those things involved Sora pretending that the replica was the real Riku. He knew that type of thinking was dangerous but he didn't care. He NEEDED this.

Even though he had slept for such a long time he made sure to wake up bright and early around sunrise. He went through the motions of getting clean and ready for the day and then rushed down to the lab. It was deserted by the time that he got there. _Guess I'm up before everyone else. Good; no one will interfere. _He ran straight into the lab and right up to the pod that held the replica. Sora waited a couple minutes waiting to see if he would wake up while looking over his healing body. The cuts were healing rapidly and some color was coming back to the teen's face. Sora couldn't help to notice how the heartless suit hugged every muscle on the other teen's body. With a faint blush on his face, Sora slowly looked away. He had a feeling it'd still take some time for the replica to wake up so he decided to go outside to do what he always did: stare off into space.

Time slowly passed as Sora stared into the blue sky. The HBRC had slowly assembled in the lab. Well, most of it. The committee seemed to still be holding a grudge against Yuffie so she ended up storming out. Sora saw this but only rolled his eyes. Sometime around noon Aerith came over to Sora with a sandwich and her kind smile. She set the sandwich next to Sora and she sat on the other side of him. Sora started to eat slowly and Aerith let him eat peacefully before she spoke her mind. When he finished Aerith gave him another sweet smile when he gave her a small thank you. When Sora went to look away Aerith put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around and gave her a questioning look. Aerith stared at him for a couple seconds before deciding it was now or never.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Sora didn't want to answer that question, at least not truthfully. No one would understand his desire to be with Riku one way or another. He had finally found a way that didn't involve death or darkness. He wasn't going to pass it up any time soon. He quickly averted her gaze and shrugged. Aerith's sweet gaze turned into a worried one."I know what you're thinking. He was your best friend. You never truly got to say goodbye. But maybe… maybe with him you can." Panic started to show in Sora's eyes at the thought of the replica maybe leaving or dying. Aerith put up her hands defensively. "Hey no one is going to kill him unless absolutely necessary. But maybe you can pretend that he is Riku and tell him all the things you didn't get to." She locked eyes with Sora. "You know we're all worried about you. We want to see you smiling and laughing again. I think this will help. If you want some personal time, as in alone, with him just let me know." She smiled at him. "I'll convince the others to give you just that."

A small smile appeared on Sora's face as he nodded. He stared at the sky again keeping that tiny smile when something dawned on him. "Does this mean you're going to stop glaring at Yuffie like she's death now? I think you're the only one who's actually bothering her."

Aerith giggled a little. "Yeah I guess so; even though it is a bit funny to see her so angry; huffing and puffing like that."

Sora eyed her strangely but with a smile on his face that was slowly growing. "You have a mean side? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it."

She all out laughed there; a peaceful happy sound. "I don't think its *3 being mean. I just think its finding humor in every situation."

Sora rolled his eyes and chuckled a little bit. It was a quiet sound but it warmed Aerith's heart either way. It was nice to see the old Sora, even if it was just a glimpse.

* * *

soooooo A/N notes

*: Huge plot hole here. I don't know how they figured out that this was a replica and it would take too much time to explain it while sticking to the story; especially since Sora lost his memory of castle oblivion. So please ignore it. Free internet cookie if you do?

*2: I'm talking about the purple and black suit the replica wore throughout chain of memories. Not quite sure what its called but heartless suit sounds badass so I went with it. If someone knows what its really called or has a better name tell me! i'll gladly change it. Oh and give you an internet cookie. Can't forget about those.

*3: So microsoft word spell check was freaking out over all my uses of its and it's to the point that I really can't tell when to use which one and I'm sure it shows. If anyone would please explain it and/or show me how it should look in the story I will send bunches of love and gratitude your way! Oh, and more internet cookies.

Oh and one more thing. I HATE GOOGLE IMAGES! NOTHING EVER GOOD COMES FROM IT! Ugh anyway moving on.

Well I guess I should start baking huh? And even if people don't answer, respond or acknowledge this story I'll have cookies to make me smile!

Newspace19


End file.
